This proposal requests support from the BRS Shared Instrumentation Program for protein sequencing instrumentation for use in molecular studies of biological systems including: proteins involved in the control of the immune response, membrane transport, viral replication, oncogenesis, coordinate gene expression, induction of various enzymes and metabolic pathways. The instrumentation will advance the development of molecularly rational therapies in the treatment of various diseases such as cancer, systemic rheumatic diseases, sickle cell anemia, dental caries, thromboses and herpes infections. The sequenator facility will also be used to aid in the production of more specific diagnostic reagents.